lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Broma de la dia Dio pare ama persones stupida! El ia crea tro multe de los plu ce sajas! Per ce on crede tu cuando tu dise ce ave 4 miliones de stelas, ma tu esamina cauta si la pinta es umida!? Alga persones causa felisia sempre do los vade. Otras causa felisia sempre cuando los vade a via! Enfantes: Tu spende la du anios prima de se vives per instrui los a pasea e parla. Alora tu spende la 12 anios seguente per comanda ce los senta cuieta e silenti intera! Sujestas *diapositiva = \n slide (photography) esiste un parola plu peti ce diapositiva per "slide". Me trova " slide" en portuges! Esce mostra de diapositiva bon per slide show? **A veses, me trova "slajdo" en esperanto. Un parola asustante fea! En la eda moderna, on usa apena diapositivas, donce la longia de la parola no es un problem grande. Per la sensa moderna de "slideshow" (de pitures mostrada par un computador), la linguas romanica dise "diaporama". Simon **me pensa ce "imajes en serie" o "imajes serial" ta es plu bon. jorj **O "un serie de imajes". (Me no ia intende sujesta "diaporama" per lfn.) Simon *use Linux for more mission-critical workloads ? **Usa Linux per taxes plu esensal a la mision. Simon **bon jorj *At work, poll cube-mates for similar results.--cuba de labora per cube **Esce "cube" no es un corti de "cubicle" (= selula)? "Cubemates" pote es "coselulores"! Simon **o "compartores de un selula". jorj **plu bon, e seguente la linguas romanica: camarerada de selula. ance bon, natural, per cellmate. ance, camerada de aparta (flatmate, roommate), camerada de sala (roommate). jorj *leavening agents--inflafermenta v+n **Fermento + -in > fermentines? Simon **fermentantes? jorj **Bon idea. Simon *surface-to-air missile (SAM)--misil per surfas a aira **Asi la linguas romanica tradi se modo normal de formi nomes composada, car los dise "misil surfas-aira". Me sujesta "misil de surfas a aira" en lfn. Simon **bon jorj *** Me no acorda. "missile sol-air" es multe plu bon ce "missile du sol vers/en l'air/le ciel...". Si LFN no permete esta cortis, el va susede nunca! ( par causa de esta cosas entre otras me distanti de LFN) Patric *** Otra linguas usa espresas intera diferente per esta cosa. En deutx, per esemplo, la parola es "Flugabwehrrakete" (= roceto de defende de vola); en nederlandes, "luchtdoelraket" (roceto de gol de aira). Pos plu pensa, "tera" ta es plu bon ce "surfas" en lfn. Ma nos ave ja la ajetivo "antiavion", donce per ce nos no ta dise simple "roceto antiavion"? Sur la cortis: nos ta pote estende la regula cual permete "fix PDF" per permete ance "misil tera-aira", car "tera-aira" es ala simil a un simbol tecnical, e la gramatica comun no aplica a simboles. Simon ***pare ce me es de un otra planeta. per ce on desira ce tota espresas es tan corta? spesial cuando la espresa plu longa es ance plu clar (e donce comprendeda plu fasil par persones estra la ueste)? "misil de surfas a aira" es sola du silabas plu ce "misil surfas-aira". e per ce nos dise "fix PDF"? per ce no "fix de PDF"? coere de regulas es plu importante ce cortia! jorj ***Me acorda ce "misil surfas-aira" es multe min clar ce "misil de surfas a aira", spesial en pronunsia. Como me ia dise, me prefere "roceto (o misil) antiavion". Nos dise "fix PDF" car tal acronimes es multe usos como ajetivos, e causa no problemes. La regula no es noncoerente. Dise "fix de PDF" es simil a dise "disionario de italian" – intera bon, ma "disionario italian" es ance bon. Simon ***nota ce "italian" es prima un ajetivo! ma bon. *** "misil antiavion" no vade bon car un misil pote es lansada contra otra ojeto cual no ta un avion. Me teme c tromulte rijidia pote mostra se un manca en la pratica. Si no, ce vos pensa de "misil (de) tera a sielo" ? Patric *it's still a me-too product unless Dell finds another way to innovate-- imita de me-ance **El es ancora un produi imitante si Dell no trova un otra modo de inova. Simon **bon jorj